User blog:Darkus Rayne/As Seen Through Crystal Eyes, Chapter 6
Seren's hand pats my back as Typhoon helps me to my feet. The tears fall fast, no sound can escape my lips. Only yesterday was this woman guiding me. It never occurred to me why a woman of such poor stature would even be in this area. Unless... Miss Ramona wasn't poor. Which would mean most of the things that went through the Stalarian Black Market were products of Miss Ramona's own fortune. Which made things a lot sadder, though I realize that my tears are not only being shed for her. "Are you gonna be okay?" Ayomide asks, approaching and placing her hand on my shoulder. I simply nod. "I'm really sorry, Twila." Typhoon says, hugging me and taking off to take care of the wounded. "I can't take this." I say softly. "Well then you better ship out. Why'd you even enter the academy if you're just gonna chicken out at every corner?" A familiar voice says. I only remember who it is by the sound of flame igniting. "I was sent here to help with recovery efforts. But I think I'll deal with you first." The boy laughs, taking off his jacket with the patch that labels him as rank two. "I don't wanna fight you!" I scream at him. "Fight? Turn the camera." I hear Aven Rose shout at her cameraman. Suddenly I feel the eyes of every Stalarian citizen on me. "Good. This'll be easy, then." He laughs, walking towards me, the flames on his arms extinguish as he approaches. He stops half a foot away from me. "It won't be fun. But it'll be easy." With that, he lands a punch square in my face. I fall to the ground, feeling the blood drip down my forehead. The blood in my veins is now boiling as I stand. "You misunderstand. I said I don't want to fight you. I never said I wouldn't." I say, though I'm not quite sure what has gotten into me. I've never fought a day in my life. The only combat training I've ever received was from my father, but that was years ago. "Then come at me, Flash Freeze." He laughs again, his arms igniting once more. The air around me turns as cold as ice and my breathing becomes visible. Number two is easily twice my size, everything about him is threatening. "Twila, you don't have to do this! Just ignore him!" Typhoon shouts at me. "I tried that Typhoon. And this is where it got m--" I try to explain but am interrupted by a forceful kid to my side, tossing me to the ground. "We're fighting. Not having a conversation, you won't ignore me." He shouts at me. How was CP not noticing this? I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to defeat this mass of brainless brawn. His fire would easily trump my poorly trained ice. All I really knew how to do was freeze things. And not even in a large enough scale to frighten him. Those other times it just kind of happened, it was never intentional. That was all I was able to do! "Are you just gonna sit there? Get up! Fight me!" He screams. I slowly get to my feet, though now I'm feeling incredibly light-headed. "Stop this!" Typhoon shouts. "Don't get involved!" He screams, forming a ball of fire in his palm. Smirking, he throws it. "No!" I scream, moving fast to stand in the way of Typhoon. I squeeze my eyes shut, holding my arms in the way of my face and prepare to feel the pain, but it never comes. "Twila. how did you do that?" Micah asks me after a few moments. I open my eyes just as the flame sparks out. "What did I do?" I ask, looking to the others for answers. "You stopped it! It was trapped, he couldn't move it!" Typhoon shouts in excitement. "That's... impossible! Your ability is ice! That's what everyone has been saying! You froze your house! Mr. Cal's room too! You're pulling one over on us, aren't you, wait until Miss Demonis hears about this!" Number two shouts at me, taking a step back. "What's wrong? Not giving up now, are we?" I say, swiping my finger across my forehead. "You drew blood, number two. And I'm not stopping until I do the same!" I scream, charging at him for once, dodging every hit he tries to land. Where is this coming from? I couldn't even scratch my father when he was a rookie! My assault is ending soon, however, as number two grabs me by my wrist, holding me in place. "My name is Titus." He smirks, holding my wrist tighter, it feels as though it's ready to break. "No one cares!" Ayomide shouts. I made my choice then and there to like Ayomide. Titus glances over at her and grunts. There's my opening. I kick him in the ankle, hearing a bone pop. Though I'm not sure if it's his ankle or my toes, because it did hurt. Regardless, he let go of my wrist and I was able to get to a safe distance. Once he notices, though, he charges at me. Once again, I close my eyes and put my arms up, waiting for the pain that never comes. Instead I hear gasps. Titus is on the ground. He's screaming, but I can't hear him. He stands up and screams again. Still, I cannot hear him. He pulls his arm back and throws a punch that collides with an invisible force. "Twila, how are you doing that?" Micah asks again. My face doesn't change from it's shocked expression. Instead, I look at my hands. Titus' attempts to break free draw my attention back as his arms ignite, flickering out after only a few seconds. "The fire doesn't have enough oxygen!" Ayomide shouts excitedly, taking a punch at Titus' invisible prison. "This is incredible." "If the fire doesn't have enough oxygen, what makes you think he has enough?" Typhoon asks. "Twila, you have to get him out of there." She's right. Titus is beginning to gasp for air. "If I knew how, I would! I don't even know how it got there!" I shout, punching at the prison myself. "You were threatened when you put this up, maybe if we came at you like Titus did..." Micah wonders aloud. "Micah don't be ridiculous. I'd rather see him die." Ayomide says laughing. "I can't kill him!" I shout at Ayomide, hanging my head, leaning on Titus' prison. "Twila. You have to breathe. Calm down and just think about what you want your power to do!" Typhoon shouts at me, taking a few hits at the prison herself. "Typhoon, that's not exactly possible right now!" I shout back. "If it was, he'd already be free! This isn't me, it can't be!" My power has always been ice. Never anything involving air. Especially not anything able to create a prison strong enough to hold a person as strong as Titus inside. "Twila! Snap out of it!" Micah shouts at me, shaking me slightly. I hadn't even realized I had zoned out. My hands instantly reach to my necklace. A real golden chain with a light blue heart charm attached to it. It's the single most important thing I have. A present from my father the day before he left on a mission that would send him away forever. I never wanted to follow his footsteps until now. I tighten my grasp on the necklace and fall to my knees. I'm crying. I'd lost everyone. It is real this time. I truly have no one. It always seemed that way before, but now it is real. Through my sadness, I become calm, relaxing all the muscles in my body. "It's working!" Micah shouts just as Titus is heard gasping for air. "I thought I was gonna die in there!" He shouts at me, letting his arms ignite once again. "Woah! Haven't you learned your lesson?" Ayomide shouts, stepping in between us. She kicks her foot back, almost hitting me in the head as she unlatches a dagger from her boot. I look up to see her in a defensive stance. "This doesn't involve you, Yoma." Titus says calmly, taking a step forward. Ayomide doesn't move, instead she smiles and glances back at me. "You're threatening a friend of mine, Titus. This involves all of us." She walks up to him, placing the tip of her dagger to his neck. "Not so fun when it's two against one, is it." "You don't wanna do this, Yoma. I don't wanna hurt you." He yells at her, pushing her away from him. "But I am prepared to kill you." The fire spreads to the rest of his body, leaving his head as the only spot on his body that isn't engulfed in flames. "I've already lost everything I love, Titus. I'm not afraid of you and I'm certainly not afraid to die." She laughs, reaching down to her other boot to unlatch another dagger. "Twila. Get out of here. Take Micah with you, leave Typhoon. Titus is gonna need her help when I'm through with 'em." She pats my back. "Ayomide, I can't let you fight my battles--" "Relax, I know what I'm doing. The other nine are probably on their way here." She interrupts my protest, pointing to the cameras. "We're being broadcast all over Stalaria, they know where you are and I'm willing to bet my life that number seven hasn't let go of that grudge. Micah, get her out of here." Ayomide shouts. Immediately I'm being lifted and carried off, but not by Micah. "I'll take care of you from here on out, Twila." Seren smiles at me, still able to run at a quick pace even with me on his back. I'm still having trouble processing this whole day. Just this morning I was in my own home, being forcefully removed by the Stalarian Guard. Somehow between then and now, I'd made so many enemies just because of my social status. If anyone needed any proof that Stalaria is broken, this was more than enough. We've reached the middle class district before Seren puts me down. "Thank you." I mumble, sitting in the grass. He's taken us to a small yard of a seemingly abandoned house. "No one has lived here for years. I used to sleep here until they found me." He places my hand in his, smiling. "I forgot about you living in the sewer. How did you end up down there?" I ask, forgetting about the troubles of only a few minutes ago. "They found me living here. The Academy terrified me, so I got away and hid in the sewer." He shrugged sheepishly. "I used to be afraid of the Academy too." I sigh. "My mom died serving Her Majesty." He mocks Aqua Demonis' title. "I guess I feared the Academy because I saw how she was treated. How they treated my father when he asked for a proper service. Did you know they don't have a service for the fallen? They cremate them and send an urn to the family." "My... My dad died serving as well." I frown and hang my head. "I remember the day so clearly. They came to our door with an urn, said they were sorry for our loss, and walked off joking and yammering off as if nothing had changed. Though I've only been in the academy for a few hours and I've already been told by so many people that my father was a good man and a great soldier. I don't see how that is so if no one cared for what happened to his family." "I've heard things about your Father as well. Samuel Florentina, right? My Mom served alongside him on a few missions. I believe they died on the same one, actually." He squeezes my hand, leaning forward to hug me tightly. "We'll get through this, Twila." I smile to myself. Because suddenly I don't feel all that alone. One of our similarities, something that makes us so alike, is that we both had suffered a loss in our family because of this military. We're so similar, yet our lives were so different. Category:Blog posts